Dueling With Destiny
by cindyflanary
Summary: When Harry and Ron die in the Battle of Hogwarts Voldemort has his Death Eaters round up all of the Muggle-borns and give them trials. All because of this Hermione is made to work for a family that she hates...TridentLayers wrote the first seven chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything not even the plot. TridentLayers did the first seven chapters. She came up with the plot.

Chapter One: A memory

Hermione stared into the old, grimy, cracked mirror on the far wall of her attic bedroom. The room was small and square with only one circular window that she had to climb up on her dresser to look out of it. The room was always cold because of the wind gusting through the rafters. You would think that the Malfoys, one of the richest families in England, would have warmer attic. During the night it got even colder and her thin quilt and nightgown did nothing to keep the cold at bay, particularly throughout the winter months.

She sighed and thought of her two best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. A tear rolled her cheek as she recalled the fate that had befallen them. They were dead. There was no eluding that point. She fell back into her bed. Ron had died defending her from Bellatrix Lestrange, luckily taking Bellatrix with him. Harry perished in the last battle with Voldemort. The prophecy had come true after all. Neither can live while the other survives. Unfortunately it had been Harry who couldn't survive and not Voldemort. Soon afterwards all of the muggle-borns had been rounded up and were given a trial before being sentenced to their fate. A tremor ran down Hermione's spine as she remembered her own trial.

She was sitting in a stone chair in what looked like a dungeon but was really the trial room. Umbrige and Yaxley walked in. Yaxley looked down at her, repulsed as though she was some cockroach he needed to crush under his boot. Umbridge just wore her usual little, playful smile and carried a clipboard.

"Name," Yaxley's voice echoed around the stone room.

"Hermione Jean Granger," her voice a little softer then she would have liked, after she said this Umbridge made a tiny note on her clipboard.

"Age," again Yaxley's voice sounded throughout the room.

"Seventeen," Hermione's voice was stronger this time which pleased her. Again a note went onto Umbridge's clipboard.

"Blood status," this time it was Umbridge's sickly sweet tone that echoed around the room. She didn't bother to respond. The answer to that question was the entire reason that she was here, but she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of hearing her admit it. She still had some pride left.

"Blood status," Umbridge repeated in the same tone, but all trace of the smile had disappeared from her face. Again Hermione did not answer still refusing to give them the satisfaction.

"She asked you a question!" Yelled Yaxley, "answer her you filthy Mudblood!" Yaxley sounded frustrated. But this time he had crossed the line by calling her a Mudblood.

"No." Her voice sounded tougher then she felt. "No I won't because that is a painfully obvious question. You already know the answer otherwise I wouldn't be here. So yeah I am a Mudblood but telling you that wouldn't change my so called 'punishment'. Telling you that I was a pure-blood or a half-blood still wouldn't change anything because you don't care. This trial is for nothing really because basically you have already sentenced me. This trial is all just for show, just to give the 'Daily Prophet' something to print in tomorrow's paper. Can we please just get on with it already so that I can go and face my fate?" Hermione hadn't noticed that during her outburst that she had stood up. Hastily, chest heaving, she sat back down.

"You make a valid point," Umbridge said and then turned to Yaxley "do you think we should just tell her what her punishment is to be and get on with the rest of the trials today?"

Yaxley sat back into his chair and thought about it for a couple minutes before answering. "Alright, it will help us to get further work done today by skipping the rest of the trial." He picked up the dark wooden gavel the sat next to him and raised into the air, "Hermione Jean Granger you are sentenced to spend your life working for the Malfoys for the rest of your life," he brought the gavel down with a hard smack that reverberated off of the stone walls.

"WHAT! NO!" She exclaimed as the dementors from the hallway came in and grasped her forearms with their scabby, rotted hands. She shrieked and fought at them but it was no use their grip was too strong as they dragged her out of the room.

That was how she had come to be here. Now her life was a mass of chores and orders. Draco, or Young Master Malfoy, as she was required to call him now, personally seemed to enjoy bossing her around like she was some house elf.

"Hermione, come here now!" Narcissa Malfoy, aka Mrs. Malfoy, called from downstairs. She sighed and left the security of her room to, what she thought as, a battle field and there was no one on her side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. J.K Rowling owns the charectors and TridentLayers owns the first seven chapters and plot**

Chapter Two: Chores

Hermione ran down the spiral stair case that when from her room all of the way down the length of the three level mansion not including the attic and the basement where Ron, Harry, Luna, Mr. Ollivander, Dean Thomas, Griphook the Goblin, and her were held during the fight to destroy all of Voldemorts horcruxes. They destroyed each and every one of the horcruxes, including the one inside of Harry, except for the one that counted the one inside of Voldemort.

Finally she reached the bottom of the stairs and went out into the living room where Narcissa was lounging on the, very expensive cashmere, couch with a cup of tea in her hand.

"Yes Mrs. Malfoy what would you like me to do?" She asked, talking slowly, and politely hoping that she wasn't betraying how she really felt in her face.

"Ah, Hermione you're here, good," Narcissa said loftily, setting her tea down, as though Hermione had just came. "I want you to clean the front hallway, including the windows, vacuum the second level as well as the bedrooms, see cook if she needs help with our lunch, and then you may have your lunch."

"Yes Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione gave a small little bow before leaving the room. Narcissa was her favourite of the Malfoys. She always made sure that she had something to eat weather or not it was enough was an entirely different matter.

Hermione was done with the front hallway quickly even though she didn't have magic anymore. The Malfoys had gained possession of her wand when she was forced to move here. It had been a year since she had moved here and had begun to get used to the cleaning. She was eighteen now.

She grabbed the vacuum from the upstairs closet. She laughed as she remembered the shock on the Malfoys faces when they that they would need muggle cleaning supplies so that she could work. It was lucky that they already had electricity when she had moved in.

Hermione plugged it in the outlet at the beginning of the upstairs hallway. She flicked on the switch and the vacuum roared to life. When she was done with the hallway she moved on to the guest room. The guest room was as big as any master bedroom in a muggle household. Since the Malfoys rarely had visitors the room was always in pristine condition and was quick and easy to vacuum. Silently she unplugged the vacuum and moved out into the hall hoping that Draco wouldn't be in his room; he was.

Draco Malfoy could hear her out in the hall with that loud, metal muggle contraption. He sighed and turned back to his desk. He was trying to write a letter to Pansy Parkinson telling her about his parents' marriage proposal, no wait his marriage proposal. It wasn't though, but nothing would ever stop his parents. Anyway so far the letter was not coming together well:

Dear Pansy,

Now that we are away from school I

I want to see you more so

I miss you so much why don't we

I have been thinking and

I really wish you were here you should

Draco threw down his quill in frustration. He couldn't write a love letter to someone he didn't love. Why couldn't his parents just understand that he would rather choose his own bride? His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp knock on the door.

"Who's there?" he called out, not bothering to open the door.

"It's me, Young Master Malfoy, Hermione Granger," she said opening the door a crack, "Mrs. Malfoy asked me to vacuum the upstairs, may I come in?"

Ah Granger, "yes you may come in, don't touch anything you don't need to touch, I don't want your Mudblood hands mucking anything up," he added sharply.

She plugged the device in and it and a sudden roar sounded in his ears. He would never get any work done at all with that hullabaloo. So instead he contented himself with watching her work.

She had put some synthetic gloves on. Good, he thought, now she won't ruin my things with those Mudblood hands of hers. He checked to make sure that she was putting everything away in its proper place. She was. Like always. He sighed and wished she would slip up every now and again. She was too perfect, if only he could fix the problem with blood then maybe her instead of Pansy…No! He wouldn't allow himself to think like that. She was a Mudblood and she always will be. A sudden quietness jolted him out of his reverie.

"Young Master Malfoy I am done, sorry for interrupting your work." She said with a little bow.

"No it's alright; actually you might be able to help me. I have to write a marriage proposal letter to Pansy Parkinson but I can't figure out how to write it, could you help me?"

"Yes of course, it is my life to serve the Malfoy family now," she reminded him with just a trace of a scowl.

"Right I forget that you're not actually just our maid and that we don't pay you sometimes," he sighed.

"Okay now let me see what you have written so far on your letter," she said coming over to his desk to stand next to him. He sighed and pushed the disaster toward her.

"Wow. Ummm, why are there ink stains all over it?" she looked down at him, a questioning look in her eyes.

"I got frustrated and broke the quill a couple of times," he felt heat rush to his cheeks in a blush. She just patted his arm and continued reading. It was such a small gesture and yet it took his breath away.

"Well you should try saying more about what you feel for her instead of skipping straight to the proposal," they talked for a little while she gave him a lot of helpful advice on how to express love. He wished that he could tell her that he didn't love Pansy, that it was his parents' idea. In the end he had a sendable letter:

My beautiful flower Pansy,

Being away from you is like losing part of my soul. I find myself thinking about you all of the time; everything that I do makes me think about you and what we left at school. I miss you so much and want to be near you at all times.

My love for you is as strong as a boulder, as fierce as an acromentula, as bright as the stars that stretch over the endless sky, and as undying as the wind. I won't forget you, I can't forget you, and I will not forget you ever in my entire life.

You are as striking and as effervescent as the flower you are rightly named after. Your smile lights up a room and your laugh, your beautiful, wonderful laugh, is like peal of bells. You are more wonderful and astounding then life itself.

Pansy, oh Pansy, what a beautiful name because it's your name. I want to be with you forever and ever. I will never, not in a million years, not in a trillion years, will I ever stop loving you, ever. I want to live the rest of my life, no not for my life, for eternity. Yes I want to spend eternity with you. Come to the Malfoy Manor and wed me. I will await your owl.

Love forever and always Draco Malfoy

Draco rolled the letter up and tied it to his eagle owl'sleg and watched it fly away carrying his destiny in its talons. He had dismissed Hermione earlier to go and help with the lunch. He got up out of his chair and went downstairs to join his parents for lunch. Just as he turned his back the owl flew behind a cloud. There was no going back now.

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Name starts with L? Reveiw


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. J.K Rowling owns charectors and TridentLayers owns the first 7 chapters and the plot**

Chapter Three: A Not-So-Dead Visitor

There was a loud thump from downstairs. It woke Hermione up with a jolt. She was sleeping well for the first time in weeks. She sighed and dragged herself out of bed with a groan. She went over to her dresser and grabbed one of her black maid dresses. She took her time putting it on because she really, really, really did not want to have to go downstairs and clean up whatever it was that broke.

Almost as if on cue a call declared from downstairs. "Hermione, come here now," Narcissa's jarring voice called from downstairs.

Hermione wrenched her door open with a call of "Coming Mrs. Malfoy!" She ran down the staircase taking two at a time. She really didn't want to have to clean up whatever it is that broke.

Nothing on earth could prepare her for what she saw when she walked into the parlour.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

Hermione's blood ran cold as she stood frozen in the entranceway. No it couldn't be. She was dead. Ron killed her. Hadn't he? He must have otherwise he had died in vain. But there she stood, with her long black hair, heavily lidded eyes, and her standard supercilious air around her. She smiled as she saw Hermione's reaction.

"H-how are y-you here?" Hermione managed to choke out.

"I have more than two sisters," Narcissa answered for her. Hermione realized that for once she was including Tonks's mother, Andormeda.

"Cissy, I do have a mouth and can address this filthy thing myself," Bellatrix shot a sneering glare at Hermione. Turning to her she said "Yes we do. Our third sister was my twin, the one who died killing your blood traitor boyfriend. Her name was Bronwyn Black." She finished with a conceited look.

A tear fell down Hermione's cheek at the mention of Ron. She quickly wiped it away so Bellatrix wouldn't see her cry. "W-why was she th-there in-instead of you?" Hermione asked, her voice shaking more from anger then from fright, her hands balled into fists at her sides.

"That is between me and the Dark Lord." She said with a final look at Hermione she turned to Narcissa. "I will be staying here for the next few days and want a room far away from the Mudblood."

"Well, since she sleeps in the attic you can have the only room on the main floor. Show her where it is," she added to Hermione.

"Yes Mrs. Malfoy right away, shall I get her some new sheets?" Hermione forced out with a slight bow.

"No Hermione, Helena already changed the sheets," Narcissa answered.

"Yes Mrs. Malfoy, this way Ms. Lestrange," she said to Bellatrix with a little nod down the hall. Bellatrix strutted past her down the hall with a smirk on her face. With a sigh Hermione trailed after her down the hall.

"Well, well, well, seems like little miss snooty has finally been put in her place," Bellatrix glared down at her.

"Well, when you think about it, I was forced here," Hermione tried hard but still some sarcasm oozed out of her.

"You DARE take that tone with me? I am your superior and you had better start recognizing it!" Bellatrix stared down at her, challenge in her eyes.

"You're not my boss. I am to serve the MALFOY family; I am very sorry Mrs. LESTRANGE," Hermione said and enunciating the word Lestrange while returning the glare confidently.

"Well, you just think you're so smart, don't you? One day that sharp tongue is going to get you into trouble, and that day will be soon, mark my words, that day will come sooner then you think."

"Were here Mrs. Lestrange, would you like me to get your things from the hallway?" Hermione asked forcing herself to sound calm.

"No. I will have another servant come and get my things. You may leave," Bellatrix dismissed her with a flick or her wrist.

I may, as if. Hermione shot a hostile look back at Bellatrix; before she went to go and see what the Malfoys would need done next.

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Name starts with Q? Review


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even the plot. TridentLayers has agreed to let me finish her story. The plot is hers she wrote the first seven chapters**

Chapter Four: A Response

Draco lazed on his bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking about Hermione and Pansy. There really was no contest, but he liked to entertain the options. Not that Granger was an option. As if, he thought. He wasn't even interested in her. Okay, well maybe a little. He wondered why she still looked as though her side would win, when clearly they had lost when Potter died. Saint Potter, he didn't get why people thought so highly of him when he had, ultimately, failed them when it mattered most.

He fiddled with the sleeve on his left arm; knowing very well that the dark mark was just underneath the thin fabric. Sometimes he really hated himself for what he had become, for the things that he had done. The looks Granger kept giving him definitely reminded him of those things that he did.

Draco wished that every now and again she would smile at him, instead of glaring at him with icy eyes. He knew that she had a lovely smile. He had seen her smiling when she was with Potter and Weasley. Both of whom were gone now, thanks to the side he chose to be on. If only he could turn back time and stop himself from becoming a Death Eater.

He really did not want to marry Pansy but what choice did he have. He laughed as he answered himself, he didn't have a choice. He never really liked Pansy. She was always pestering and stalking him at school. At first he liked the attention but after a while it grew tiring and aggravating.

Suddenly he heard a tap at his window. It was his owl with, what appeared to be, a response from Pansy.

"Speak of the devil," he muttered as he let the owl in and removed the letter from its leg. He slowly unrolled the letter and started to read:

Dear Draco,

I am so glad that you wrote me. I can't stop thinking about you either. I miss you so super much. The letter you sent to me was so romantic, I have trouble believing that you wrote it on your own, but for some reason I just know that you did.

I would love to come to Malfoy Manor and be your bride. I simply cried with joy when I read your letter. My father, Timothy Parkinson, has given his blessing and I will journey to Malfoy Manor once I have your response.

Eagerly awaiting your reply,

Pansy Parkinson

Dammit, she shouldn't have said yes. Although he knew that there had been little hope for that type of answer from Pansy. Quickly he scribbled down his reply, thanking her for saying yes and that he would wait for her arrival, and tied it to the owl's leg and sent it on its way.

He grabbed Pansy's response and hurried downstairs to show his parents, putting up the façade of happiness and excitement. Draco ran into the living room, where he knew his parents would be because it was time for their afternoon tea. Surprisingly Bellatrix was there as well.

"Draco, darling, how nice of you to join us," his mother said, motioning for him to sit in the chair next to Bellatrix. Reluctantly he sat down.

"Mother, father, Aunt Bellatrix, I have great news. I just got a reply from Pansy Parkinson and she has agreed to come here and be my bride," Draco said, still upholding the happiness façade.

"Why Draco, that is simply great news. When exactly is she coming?" His father asked leaning forward in the chair he was sitting in.

"I have just sent an owl asking her to come as quickly as she can. She said that her father had already given us his blessing."

"Well that's just marvellous, this calls for some treats," Bellatrix said before calling out, "Hermione!"

At the call Granger came into the room from the kitchen; her chocolate brown hair hanging at her shoulders. After the battle, where Potter had failed, her hair had lost its bushyness and had turned into soft curls, she had lost weight and gained curves, but not all of the changes were good. Her smile seemed forever gone, her eyes had lost their shine, her face was gaunt, and she had lost the spark he had once admired in her.

"Yes Mrs. Lestrange?" Granger responded with enunciation on the last word that he didn't quite understand.

Bellatrix didn't seem to notice, but instead telling Granger to bring them some tea cakes. With a quick nod she ducked out of the room and into the kitchen. Minutes later she came back with a tray of pastries. She put them on the auburn coffee table and left, but not before she asked everybody if they needed something else; no one did.

Hermione ran back into the kitchen. She hated being around Bellatrix and Malfoy, but with her job that was inescapable. She went up to the Malfoy's cook, Gisella, who was a muggle-born like herself and asked her if she needed any help with dinner. She said no.

Hermione liked Gisella she was smart, talented, pretty, and a great cook. Unlike Hermione, when Gisella had heard that the Death Eaters were rounding up the muggle-borns she quickly got employed by a pure-blooded family, so she wouldn't have to face the fear of going to Azkaban or even worse, death.

"Gisella, do you ever wonder what your family is doing?" Hermione asked her. Hermione certainly did. She always wondered if they liked it in Australia.

"Of course I do, all of the time. I fear about them constantly and am always wondering if they are safe. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason," Hermione said airily. Then she got up from the stool she was sitting on and went straight up to her attic room, hoping that nobody saw her. She thought that she had succeeded but didn't realize that Malfoy had spotted her, excused himself from the living room, and followed her upstairs.

Love it? Hate it (though if your here I am guessing you dont hate it)? Does your name start with P? If so Review please, all types of reveiws are Helpful


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own everything. Everything is mine. Oh wait no it isn't. Charecters belong to J.K Rowling and plot and first seven chapters belong to TridentLayers**

Chapter Five: Kisses, Fights, and Annoying Visitors

Hermione reached her room a good ten minutes before Malfoy go there (not that she knew) and thought about him. He was a very good looking guy, but conceited and vain. She knew that he was smart, because she had heard him bragging when he came home from his seventh year about how he had achieved straight O's throughout all of his N.E.W.T's. She knew that she liked him. There was no fooling herself; she had liked him ever since she had started working here. Oddly enough she didn't seem repulsed at the thought. Although she knew that he would never like her, because she was just a lowly Mudblood servant to him.

She heard her creaky bedroom door open and looked over to see who had opened it. Much to her surprise it was Malfoy.

"Granger, can I come in?" He asked, poking his head in the room.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No," he answered, grinning as he waltzed into the room. "Whoa," he said as he took in his surroundings, "this room is small."

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?" A frustrated Hermione asked.

"No, I wanted to do this," with that he walked across the room and seized her in his arms. Smiling he looked into her eyes before leaning in to kiss her.

It took her by surprise and at first she tried to pull away but he had her in a vice-like grip and held her firmly in place. His lips were warm and soft and she soon found herself kissing him back. Before she had the time to comprehend what was going on, he started to kiss her more passionately and she returned him the same amount of desire, perhaps even more. They stayed locked in their embrace until air became a problem, before they broke apart.

OoO

Draco stared at her, knowing that there was a smug smile on his face. He knew that she liked him back, and he had gotten her to admit it without having to outright ask her. After all she had kissed him back. She looked at little dazed, so he took her hand and led her to her bed so that she could sit down.

She looked up at him and he knew she was about to say something, so he sat down next to her, "Look Mal-".

He cut her off, "Draco, call me Draco." He said smiling.

"Okay then, Draco," she said, drawing out his name, "we can't be together," she said so blunt it shocked him. His smile dropped off of his face.

"Grang-" he started but she cut him off.

"Hermione, call me Hermione," she said, mimicking his earlier words.

"Hermione, how can you say that? I mean judging by the way you kissed me you definitely like me; you do like me don't you? Because I certainly like you" Draco asked her.

"Yes, I do. I have since I started working here-,"

He felt his smile return at these words, a year; she has liked me for a year, he thought, wait, how long have I liked her?

She went on "but just because we like each other doesn't mean that we can be together," Hermione took a deep, shaky, breath, "I mean first, Voldemort would torture you for thinking about it imagine what he would he found out that we loved each other," he flinched at the name but she continued on, "second, your parents would never approve, third, if we did, um, act on our feelings I would be out of a job and most likely on death row, fourth, and the most important one, you're engaged," she said it with such sadness in her voice, it broke his heart.

"Well how about this: were together but we keep it a secret?" She just shook her head.

OoO

"And be your mistress? No. I can't see myself lowering to that level." As Hermione said this she saw anger flash in his grey eyes, which, now that she thought about it, were more like liquid silver.

"Well then what's your suggestion? Huh? Oh is little miss know-it-all at a loss for words? What do you want me to do? Watch you go around and date other people? Have a family with them? Just because you can't 'lower yourself to that level'? Well I can't come up with a better suggestion so what do you got?" Draco ranted at her his voice slowly rising.

"Draco calm down, and are you serious? I have to watch you marry a girl that I absolutely HATE! And as for me dating and starting a family," she laughed gloomily, "I am never getting out of here, or did the Prince of Pamper-ville forget that? I am sentenced to stay here for life! Who would I date? Who be around for me to date? Other then you no one would be around." Her head dropped down and she started studying her hands, not able to meet his silver eyes.

OoO

He was looking down at her, and it was obvious that he didn't know what to say. She sighed and looked up at him, "just go Draco, just go,"

She was looking at him with such hurt in her chocolate eyes that he knew that he had no choice but to leave, just to escape those searching eyes.

He got up from her bed and slowly made his way over to her door. He allowed himself one look at her before he left; she was looking the other way.

When he reached the hallway at the bottom of the stairs he heard a sickly sweet and familiar voice. He groaned and turned to face the speaker.

"Drakey-poo!" Pansy Parkinson exclaimed as she ran to hug him. He hugged her back; silently cursing himself for not fighting back at is parents hard enough about this marrige.

He sighed and pulled out of the embrace with Pansy, but before he could speak she covered his mouth in a huge, slobbery, kiss. It was like kissing a dog. He thought that kissing Hermione was much, much better.

When she finally released him he looked over to the staircase and saw Hermione staring at with disbelief written all over her face. She ran back upstairs to her room.

He finally extracted himself from Pansy's grip and with fake happiness (he was getting very good at that) he asked her how she got his owl, and here, so fast.

She laughed before responding, "Your owl caught me while I was in my room. I just grabbed all of the things that I would need and apparated straight here," again she pulled him into another bone crushing hug.

Oh no, he thought, this is going to be a long day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. J.K Rowling owns charecters. TridentLayers owns the first seven chapters and the plot**

Chapter Six: Talk of Food and Dresses

Hermione threw herself on her bed and tears spilled over her eyelids, staining her pillow. She was so stupid! In what way could she have thought for even a minute that he would pick her over Pansy? She had seen with her own eyes the happiness on his face when he saw Parkinson. She saw him kiss her. He couldn't deny it.

All she was to him was a stupid Mudblood, a stupid, bushy-haired, Mudblood. At this thought the tears spilled over again. She buried her head further into her pillow, not caring if she suffocated.

Ultimately she did have to remove her head from her pillow. She got up off of the rusty, uncomfortable, bed and walked over to her trunk in the corner of her room, there wasn't much in it primarily because her meagre amount of clothing was in the dresser. She reached into the trunk, shifted her old textbooks into the far corner of the trunk, carefully she pulled out a tiny black wooden box. Inside was the necklace Ron had given her for her seventeenth birthday. It was a, tarnished, ancient, dull, golden star, and it meant the world to her. She pulled the little star and its chain out of the box. She walked over to the grimy mirror and fastened the necklace. The star displayed itself just underneath her collar bone. She smiled into the mirror but it felt unnatural on her face and hurt her lips. She let her face fall back into a frown and walked out of her room to go and face the Malfoys and Parkinson.

She walked into Helena, literally into her. Helena was a chubby, but ever positive girl with chestnut-red hair; her only fault was that she was often forgetting things. After apologizing she asked where the Malfoys were.

"Oh, them. I think that they are on the patio. They were asking for you," Helena smiled at her and just as Hermione began to walk away Helena said something else, "Have you seen Young Master Malfoy's fiancé? Isn't she just beautiful? And the way they look at each other, they're obviously smitten. I would give anything to be looked at that way by a young fella." Helena sighed.

Hermione turned and ran down the hall, rebelling against the tears that threatened to come once more.

OoO

Helena smiled as she saw Hermione run down the hallway. There wasn't much that went on in this household that she didn't know about. She knew it was wrong to hurt Hermione the way she had, but Hermione must move on from this fantasy of love with the Young Master. Helena would not allow it to continue, so if they decided to carry on with it Helena would just have to Hermione extra busy with chores and such, until such a time came when the delusion of love had passed.

OoO

Draco pretended to laugh at a joke that Pansy had told that wasn't all that funny. She had turned into quite a pretty young lady, but the same could not be said for her personality. She was loud and brash, she laughed at all of the wrong times, she constantly had her hands gripping his (quite like a vice), and she kept attempting to play footsie with him underneath the, very expensive dark wood, outdoor table. He smiled at her and stroked her cheek, all the while wishing that it was Hermione. Jerked back to reality back another, failed, attempt at footsie by Pansy.

His mother was saying something about the wedding, "Pansy darling, we will have you in the most beautiful dress that we can find, paid at our expense of course," his mother smiled brightly down at Pansy. She had straightened up in her chair and smiled at the mention of them paying for the dress. But before she could speak a certain bushy haired muggle-born walked in.

OoO

"Master and Mrs. Malfoy, Helena said that you wanted me?" Hermione said, deliberately not looking at Draco, although she was aching too.

"Ah yes, Hermione would you please go and get my latest bridal magazine, I believe that I left it in the study on the second floor," Narcissa smiled pleasantly at her, normally she would have smiled back but all that she could do was nod and walk away.

She sprinted up the mahogany stairs. She turned into the first door she saw, which she knew was the study. On top of the red wood desk was the magazine. There was a stunning model on the cover wear the most beautiful dress Hermione had ever seen. She seized the magazine and ran back to the patio, where the conversation had turned from fashion to food.

"I think that we should serve those little hotdogs, what are they called again?" Draco asked looking at his mother.

"Cocktail wienies honey, and we won't be serving them."

"I should hope not, it is so cliché," Pansy said with a scowl.

"Mrs. Malfoy I have the magazine that you asked for," Hermione said stepping into view.

"Thank you Hermione, now where were we?"

"We were deciding what to serve at the wedding reception," Pansy said, looking at Hermione with elevator eyes. Hermione didn't know why but it made her uncomfortable.

"Um, if I might be so bold as to say, I think that you should have an ice cream social, it would make people talk and mingle some more," Hermione nervously smiled, hoping not to get chastised.

"Actually that's a very good idea I think that we should do it!" Pansy said getting enthusiastic for the first time.

"Alright, now that that's settled I think that we all should get to bed, we can revisit the topic of dresses tomorrow," and with that Narcissa grabbed the bridal magazine and left, closely followed by everyone else, Hermione last in line.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. TridentLayers owns first seven chapters and the plot. J.k Rowling owns the charectors**

Chapter Seven: A Stupid Muggle School

Pansy smiled; finally she was getting everything that she ever wanted. She would finally get that fairy tale ending that she had always wanted. Her family had squandered all of their fortune. Pansy had to have to give up the designer clothing, the pretty jewellery, the lavish gifts, the worldly trips, and, most importantly, Princeton. Once she married Draco she would, at last, have the cash to pay for Princeton.

She had wanted to go to Princeton since she was little. Princeton, in her parents' eyes, was just a stupid muggle school. But to her it was so much more. It was a chance to start over, to make real friends without having to worry about blood purity or which house somebody is in. It was a chance for her to be normal, and the Malfoys could give it to her.

All of that money, and the only thing she had to do to get it was marry their idiot son. It was in fact a small price to pay to get that money, to get Princeton, to get a life.

She just had to make sure that Granger didn't screw it up for her. Pansy had seen the way they looked at each other when they thought no one was watching, but Pansy was always watching. Always. She would just have to keep them apart. If only that Weasley and Potter could come back to life, if only. They would certainly keep Granger away from her Draco. Vaguely she recalled a potion to bring back the deceased. Whatever she had to do to make the potion, she would do it. Anything for that money.

Anything for Princeton.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. TrydentLayers owns the plot and the first seven chapters**

**A/N: Snape did not die. He is in hiding from Voldemort and the deatheaters.**

Chapter eight

I was one of the very few who knew Snape was actually still alive. I wasn't suppose to know but I overheard my parents talking about it one day. I will get him to help me with the potion. He is the most skillful potion master in the world. He will be able to do it. I decided to go the next day. I told my parents I was spending the day with Draco and I told Draco my parents wanted to spend as much time with me as the could before I got married.

I walked up the path and knocked on the door.

"Pansy? What are you doing here? How did you know were I live?"

"My parents were talking one day. They thought I was out of the house but I didn't leave yet. And as I was leaving I heard them talking. They said your name so I decided to listen and learned that you are still alive and that you live here."

"No one can know. Do you understand that? It is very important that no one and I mean NO One must know about this. What are you doing here?"

"Don't worry I wont tell anyone. Well I need a favor."

"What"

"I need you to help me with a potion."

"What potion? And why?"

"Because your the best potion master ever."

"No I mean what potion do you need and why do you need it?"

"Well I'm not sure what its called."

"What is it used for?"

"Bring people back to life."

"What? Why do you need that? Who do you want to bring back?"

"I want to bring back Potter and Weasley."

"Let me get this straight. A slytherin wants to bring back to gryfendors?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Oh don't get me wrong I hate them."

"Then why do you want to bring them back?"

"Because of Granger."

"What about her?"

"Well shes working for the Malfoys."

"So?"

"Well I've seen the way her and Draco look at each other. There in love with each other."

"And why do you care?"

"Well me and him are getting married and I don't want her in the way. If Potter and Weasley were alive they would never let her work for the Malfoys they would rescue her. Then she will be out of the way and I can get what I want."

"Ah yes you were always obsessed with the young Malfoy. Well congratulations."

I wanted to correct him and tell him I would never fall for him but I figured if he knew the real reason he wouldn't make the potion. With Draco being his godfather and Draco always was his favorite student. "Yes. Thank you. Wish you could be there. But obviously with Draco and his parents being deatheaters there will be a lot of deatheaters there and it would be to risky."

"Yes it is not worth getting caught."

"I totally understand. So will you help me with the potion?"

"I will look over the potion and see what is required. I will think about it. Come back in a week and I will tell you if I decided to help you or not."


	9. authers note

_**A/N: Sorry haven't updated recently. Just moved. Hopefully I will update withen the next week. I'm hopeing to update more often now that my life isn't as crazy as it was.**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**A/N: I own nothing. J.K Rowling owns characters and TrydentLayers owns the plot**_

Chapter nine

"Hey Pansy."

"Heyy Draco."

"Have fun yesterday?"

"Yeah. But I missed you a lot."

"What did you do?"

"Hung out with my parents?"

"Really? What did you and your parents do all day?"

"Nothing really. Why?"

"Because your parents came by looking for you yesterday."

"Oh. That must have been when I stepped out for some air."

"Pansy I know you weren't with your parents yesterday. I don't know why you just didn't tell me the truth of where you were going. But if we're going to be married you can't lie to me Pansy otherwise it isn't going to work."

"O.K but if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Pansy we've been friends how long? Don't you know me better than that? If you ask me not to tell anyone then I won't tell anyone."

"I mean no one Draco. Not even Blaise."

"O.K Pansy I won't tell anyone not even Blaise. But why so secretive?"

"Well he asked me not to tell anyone since it would be really bad if the wrong people found out." Draco started to look interested.

"I went and saw Snape yesterday."

"Why?"

"Aren't you surprised he's alive?"

"Nope I already knew. I heard my parents talking. Wait how did you know?"

"Same. I heard my parents talking."

"O.K so why did you go see him? I know you and I know it wasn't a social visit."

"No it wasn't. I need his help with something."

"What? What can't I help you with it?"

"Because your good at potions but you're not as good as he is."

"What potion do you need that I can't do?"

"I need a potion to bring Harry and Ron back to life."

"WHAT?"

"I need a potion to bring Harry and Ron back to life."

"Why?"

"Because Harry and Ron need to defeat Voldemort. No one else can. And they need to free Hermione."

"Wait what was the last thing you said?"

"They need to free Hermione?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Because without Hermione they can't defeat Voldemort."

"O.K. anyone else know about this? Your parents?"

"No I'm not going to tell anyone else. I only told you because I'm going to need help to give them the potion. And maybe with two of us there they won't attack us."

"You really think this is going to work?"

"Yes."

"O.K"

"Oh mother wants s to know if you want to stay for dinner?"

"Sure why not."

"O.K I'll go tell her"

"Mother."

"Yes Draco?"

"Pansy said she would like to stay for dinner."

"Great. I'll have Granger set the table for one more."

"Thanks for inviting me Cissy."

"It's really no problem dear. Your pretty much family now. Only a few more months and you two will be married. When will I get grandchildren"

Draco spit out his drink. "Mother were not thinking about that at the moment"

"Oh well thought I'd ask."

"I think I better get going. Thank you for dinner is was very good."

"Your welcome dear. You're welcome to have dinner with us any night. Come over whenever."

"Thanks."

"I'll show you out." The couple walked to the door and said there good night.

_**A/N: O.K heres the next chapter. I didn't expect to post it so soon. I figured I start it tonight and finish it tomorrow or something. But I started typing and the next thing I know I finished the chapter. Like I said I hope to update more fragrantly but no promises.**_


	11. AN

_**A/N: OK I really need a beta reader. If anyone can do it or knows anyone who can do it will be greatly appreciated. **_


	12. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even the plot. **

**Chapter ten**

_Why is she trying to bring them back? Does she not know what will happen if they were to come back? Does she not know they will defeat Voldemort? And then Hermione will leave me… Wait did I seriously just think that? OK so Hermione leaving would be a good thing for all of us. All though she has grown up a lot is really hot.. What is wrong with me? This is Hermione Granger.. _

"Draco why are you pacing back and forth?"

"Oh heyy Pansy why didn't you knock?"

"I did, you most not of heard me."

"Oh well what's up?"

"Nothing just wanted to see if you were still against me bringing them back."

"No Pansy I'm not I think it's a great idea." _Then Hermione will be gone and I can just marry Pansy.. I have to stop calling her Hermione._

"Great! Want to come with me to meet Snape."

"What now?

"Yeah, no better time then now, the sooner we get the potion the better."

XXX

"Oh Pansy your back. And you brought Draco, I told you to tell NO ONE."

"Well yes Professor but he already knew you were still alive."

"Come in then." _**Shit monkeys now I'm going to have to tell them the truth I was hopping she would just forget it..**_

"So Professor will you make the potion?"

"No."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO? YOU NEED TO HELP US. WE CAN'T DO IT WITHOUT YOU."

"Well I will not make the potion because there is no use for it."

"No use? Of course there is a use other wise I wouldn't be asking for it."

"Well Pansy you don't need it to bring them back."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, there alive."

"What do you mean there alive?"

"Exactly what I just said, there alive."

"How can that be?"

"Well Voldemort didn't actually kill them like he thought. I've been hiding them."

"Can we speak to them?"

"I will ask them and I will send you an owl if they agree to it, and believe me I will kill you if you tell anyone. No one will believe you anyways."

_Finally another chapter done, sorry for the VERY long update, I know the chapter isn't very long but I am planning on writing more now. _

_Draco's thoughts_

_**Snape's thoughts.**_


End file.
